Inesperado
by Danimel
Summary: Depois de uma grande desilusão, Marin se sente a pior das mulheres. Mas uma bela noite resolve fugir do óbvio e mudar sua rotina. Será que a linda amazona de Águia vai se permitir experimentar um sentimento inusitado que surge por um belo desconhecido? Leve hentai!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do autor:**

 _Mais uma fic, meus lindos! Essa é um pouco maior, serão 4 ou 5 capítulos no máximo._

 _O casal é bem incomum: Marin e Radamanthys. Mas porque esses dois? Porque é um desafio fazer um ship que, pelo menos eu, nunca vi em fics, pois as que estão por aí são, em sua maioria esmagadora, sobre Aiolia e Marin._

 _Não é bem uma continuação de "O frio que queima", mais tem ligação, pois se passa depois dos acontecimentos desta, e servirá de gancho para uma possível continuação, que ainda estou desenvolvendo._

 _Espero que gostem e boa leitura!_

 _Inesperado_

 _A paz reina no Santuário de Atena. A maioria de seus moradores está relativamente feliz, porém alguns não podem dizer o mesmo._

 _É o caso de Marin, a bela e discreta amazona de Águia. Ultimamente ela se sente muito perdida, sem rumo, e esse fato se deve à distância que o cavaleiro de Leão vêm mantendo dela. Ela não entendia, pois os dois sempre foram muito próximos e desde que os caídos voltaram à vida ele simplesmente se afastou, e isso doeu muito, porque tinha quase certeza de que ele iria admitir seus sentimentos por ela e formalizar um compromisso, algo que ela, em seu íntimo sempre sonhou._

 _Porém as coisas nem sempre acontecem como nós queremos e com ela não seria diferente. Um belo dia, subindo as escadarias das 12 casas para atender à um chamado de Atena, Marin encontrou os irmãos, Aiolia e Aiolos com algumas malas na frente da casa de Leão. Ela ficou intrigada "Será que vão viajar ou será que foram enviados à alguma missão? " pensou ela. Seguindo o seu caminho, parou perto deles e fitou Aiolia que desviou o olhar meio incomodado. Marin estranhou, porque ele nunca se comportou desse jeito com ela,(se bem que nos últimos tempo ele estava bem estranho) mesmo assim resolveu perguntar:_

 _ **\- Vocês vão viajar?**_ _– perguntou meio hesitante._

 _ **\- Precisamos conversar Marin.**_ _-disse sério e ao mesmo tempo entristecido._ _ **– Pode nos dar licença Aiolos?**_

 _ **\- Sim irmão, te espero lá dentro**_ _– diz Aiolos com um semblante estranho, se retirando dali._

 _ **\- O que está acontecendo Aiolia? Porque você tá com essa cara?**_ _– pergunta já ficando tensa._

 _ **\- Marin, eu não sou mais o cavaleiro de Leão, estou indo embora e provavelmente só voltarei de visita e não mais como guerreiro de Atena**_ _– falou de uma só vez._

 _Marin ficou atordoada. Foi muita informação pra sua cabeça e perguntou irritada :_

 _ **\- Do que você tá falando? Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?**_ _– diz quase às lágrimas._

 _ **\- Não é nenhuma brincadeira Marin**_ _– disse frio –_ _ **Ontem à noite tive uma audiência com Atena e passei a armadura de Leão para o Ikki, em definitivo.**_

 _Marin ainda atônita, começa a ligar algumas pontas soltas em relação ao comportamento de Aiolia._

 _ **\- Por isso você tava treinando ele faz mais de 2 anos? Pra ele herdar sua armadura?**_ _– pergunta exasperada –_ _ **O que mais você está me escondendo Aiolia? Me diz?**_

 _Ele dá um longo suspiro e responde:_

 _ **\- Eu vou me casar Marin.**_ _– despeja de uma só vez._

 _A amazona fica paralisada, em choque. Esperava escutar qualquer coisa menos isso._

 _ **\- Como assim? Casar? Com quem Aiolia? QUEM?**_ _– gritou desesperada._

 _ **\- Vou me casar com Lifya, a representante de Odin na Terra.**_

 _A cabeça de Marin virou um caos. Raiva, mágoa, frustração, tristeza. Tudo misturado num caldeirão de emoções desencontradas. Desilusão. Foi isso que sentiu. Seu coração foi quebrado em mil pedaços e pela pessoa que ela mais amava. Em meio a tanta dor ela ainda teve forças pra gritar:_

– _**Esse tempo todo eu fiquei esperando você tomar alguma atitude sobre nós e você vem me dizer que vai se casar com outra! Desde quando vocês estão juntos? Não me diga que foi de repente porque eu não sou idiota! Fala Aiolia, você me deve isso!**_

 _Ele abaixa o rosto resignado e diz:_

 _ **\- Você está certa! Agi mal contigo, me perdoe por isso!**_ _\- suspira -_ _ **Eu a conheci em Asgard, quando fomos revividos lá e me apaixonei por ela. Tive que deixá-la, pois o tempo em que estivemos vivos foi temporário. Quando Atena nos concedeu nossas vidas definitivamente, tive certeza do que sentia por Lifya, e desde então eu decidi que iria ficar com ela. Por isso estava treinando Ikki, pra que ele fosse o meu substituto e eu pudesse ficar de vez em Asgard. Me perdoe Marin, eu fiz tudo errado! Devia ter falado com você sobre a mudança nos meus sentimentos. Não queria te machucar, mais foi só o que eu acabei fazendo.**_

 _Marin chora, mas tenta se controlar._

 _ **\- E o seu irmão? Vai junto porque?**_

 _ **\- Ele também entregou sua armadura pra Seiya, que agora é o novo cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ele vai se casar com Hilda. Eles já sentiam algo um pelo outro e resolveram assumir seus sentimentos. Juntos nós vamos ajudá-las a governar Asgard, treinar os futuros guerreiros -deuses e fortalecer a aliança entre Odin e Atena.**_

 _ **\- Quer dizer então que Atena sabia disso? E está de acordo?**_ _– disse ela com ódio._

 _ **\- Não culpe Atena. Nunca disse nem a ela e nem a ninguém a respeito de nós, até porque esse "nós" nunca existiu de fato.**_

 _Foi a gota d'água pra Marin. Ela jamais pensou que escutaria isso dele, do "seu" Aiolia. Levantou o seu belo rosto, enxugou suas lágrimas e com a dignidade que sempre teve disse:_

 _ **\- Você tem razão, nunca existiu "nós", só mesmo na minha mente de mulher apaixonada. Que você seja feliz... se puder!**_ _– virou em direção ao Templo Principal e continuou sua caminhada até lá._

 _Aiolia a acompanhava com o olhar. Estava triste, não queria tê-la magoado, e mesmo assim o fez. Aiolos colocou a mão em seu ombro em sinal de solidariedade e diz:_

 _ **\- Agora não adianta ficar assim, maninho. Você errou e errou feio. Só lhe resta agora seguir em frente. O tempo vai se encarregar de curar as feridas dela. Vamos, temos que nos despedir logo dos nossos amigos, senão vamos perder o vôo.**_

 _Aiolia assentiu. Ambos desceram as escadarias para se despedirem de seus amigos, companheiros de tantas lutas, e seguirem rumo à uma nova vida._

 _ **\- Adeus Marin! Que você seja feliz e que um dia possa me perdoar**_ _– diz Aiolia pra si mesmo._

 _Marin estava no Templo Principal, onde Atena convocou todos os prateados pra reunião. A deusa falava sobre a chegada de novos aprendizes, a nova formação da guarda, turno das rondas noturnas, enfim, pura burocracia. Mas a amazona não escutava uma só palavra. Só seu corpo estava presente, porque sua mente e alma estavam bem longe, e isso não passou despercebido por Shina, que a conhecia muito bem e sabia que tinha algo muito errado com ela._

 _Com o fim da reunião, Marin sai sem falar com ninguém, descendo rapidamente as 12 casas e chegando à vila das amazonas. Com passos rápidos, adentrou sua pequena casa e foi direto pro seu quarto, onde deitou-se de bruços em sua cama e chorou copiosamente._

 _Se sentia traída, humilhada, uma perfeita idiota! Será que todos sabiam disso e só ela não? Como ela nunca desconfiou? O amor deixava as pessoas tão burras à esse ponto? Se cobrava por sua ingenuidade e falta de malícia. Sentia-se só, tinha vontade de morrer._

 _De repente ouviu um ranger de porta e passos leves adentrando seu quarto. Era Shina. Marin já conhecia o som de seus passos. A amazona se aproxima, senta-se na beira da cama e acaricia os ruivos cabelos de sua amiga. Fica em silêncio, respeitando sua dor. Conhecia esse sentimento, já tinha passado por isso. Marin se sentou, com os olhos marejados, olhou sua amiga e a abraçou, voltando a chorar. Shina retribui o abraço, a consolando. Se afastam um pouco e a amazona enxuga as lágrimas do rosto da ruiva, na tentativa de acalmá-la. Já imaginava o motivo de seu desespero, mais não entraria no assunto, esperaria que ela mesma falasse, o que não demorou muito._

 _ **\- Você sabia disso Shina? Sabia que ele ia embora? Que ia se casar com outra?**_ _– pergunta Marin inconformada._

 _ **\- Claro que não! Fiquei sabendo hoje cedo, acho que igual a todo mundo. Fomos todos pegos de surpresa, nem o Camus que é próximo a ele sabia. Sinto muito amiga; ele guardou bem esse segredo.**_ _– diz Shina apenada._

 _ **\- Desgraçado! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Porque ele não me falou isso a tempos atrás? Eu teria ficado arrasada mais tenho certeza que a dor ia ser bem menor do que a que estou sentindo agora! Me diz Shina! Porquê?**_ _– falou amargurada._

 _ **\- Não sei. Talvez porque ele seja um idiota?**_ _– diz tentando animá-la –_ _ **Vocês brigaram?**_

 _ **\- Brigar...**_ _– dá um sorriso seco –_ _ **Não, nós discutimos. Ele jogou na minha cara que nunca houve nada entre a gente... ele praticamente lavou as mãos. Jogou a responsabilidade de me iludir nas minhas costas. E quer saber? Ele tá certo!**_ _-suspira resignada –_ _ **Ele nunca me disse nada! Nunca propôs nada! Nenhum beijo... nada... é só o que tínhamos.**_

 _ **\- Não é bem assim Marin! Ele nunca disse que não queria! Não deixava de te rondar, estava sempre por perto. Amável, gentil, cheio de conversa mole! E mesmo nesses últimos tempos, que ele andava afastado, ele nunca cortou suas esperanças! Ele foi cruel!**_ _– diz Shina com raiva. –_ _ **Não se culpe sozinha!**_

 _Marin não se contém e volta a chorar. Shina novamente a abraça e acaricia suas madeixas._

 _ **\- O que eu faço com essa dor? Eu me sinto sufocar! Não sei se consigo suportar!**_ _– diz desesperada._

 _ **\- Só o tempo vai curar suas dores, Marin! Você pode achar que não, mais quando a poeira baixar, você estará mais forte, mais madura. Digo isso por experiência própria.**_ _– quebrou o abraço, olhando diretamente nos olhos da Águia –_ _ **Hoje posso dizer que sou feliz. Tenho um homem que me ama e eu aprendi a amá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Esqueci definitivamente o passado e vivo somente o presente. Aprendi isso à duras penas. Quebrei muito a cabeça e me desesperei, como você agora. Mais a pessoa especial que eu tanto queria surgiu de onde eu menos esperava e mudou minha vida, meus objetivos, minha maneira de pensar, de agir. Com você vai ser o mesmo! Vai sofrer agora, mais vai passar! E quando você encontrar a pessoa certa , isso será só uma lembrança ruim, nada mais.**_

 _Marin dá um sorriso triste, se levanta, olha pra Shina e diz:_

 _ **\- Tem razão! Eu sei que vai demorar pra passar, mais vou superar! Já enfrentei desafios maiores e venci! Eu vou conseguir!**_ _– diz convicta._

 _ **\- E eu estarei sempre aqui, pra te ajudar, como você fez por mim diversas vezes.**_ _– diz segurando a mão da ruiva –_ _ **Agora eu vou pro Coliseu. Misty vai reunir os prateados pra discutir as novas diretrizes de Atena. Vou dizer que você tá doente e conseguir uns dias de folga. Você precisa descansar.**_

 _ **\- Obrigada amiga!**_ _– diz beijando de leve a bochecha da Cobra._

 _ **\- Qualquer coisa estou em Aquário.**_ _– dá um sorriso iluminado –_ _ **Não hesite em me chamar!**_

 _Shina vai embora e Marin vai à geladeira, pega um copo d'água e um remédio em uma caixinha em cima da pia. Estava com dor de cabeça, precisava dormir. Tomou o comprimido e deitou-se outra vez, e aos poucos foi se entregando aos braços de Morfeu._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Passaram-se 3 meses e Marin estava mais calma, tentava se conformar com a decepção que havia sofrido. Retomou suas atividades normais depois de 1 semana de folga, conseguida com a intervenção de Shina, e seguia sua vida de maneira quase que automática, sem emoção, sem entusiasmo. Às vezes olhava em direção à casa de Leão e se mal dizia por ter sido tão estúpida. Lembrava de como ele era gentil e carinhoso e não sabia de que jeito tudo se perdeu. "Nosso tempo passou e eu não vi! Burra!" pensou._

 _Ia para casa de Shina, mais se lembrou que ela e Camus foram passar o fim de semana em Paris, numa espécie de lua-de-mel antecipada. "Sorte a dela! Sofreu tanto, merece ser feliz! Será que comigo vai ser assim também? " E com esse pensamento triste, foi rumo à sua casa. Chegando lá, foi direto pro banheiro, tirou suas roupas de treinamento e tomou uma ducha gelada, refrescante. Secou-se, colocou um short jeans curto, uma regata azul e uma sandália rasteira e foi dar uma volta pra espairecer. Andava tranquila e até um pouco distraída, quando viu os meninos de bronze conversando animadamente. Resolveu ir cumprimentá-los, porém estancou quando escutou um certo nome: "Aiolia". Sim, Seiya estava dizendo aos outros que teria que ficar uns dias fora. Iria a Asgard ajudar o ex-dourado no treinamento dos aspirantes a guerreiros-deuses, porque estava ocupado com os preparativos de seu casamento, que seria daqui à 2 meses._

 _Marin tensou. Ouvir aquilo destruiu todo o progresso que teve nos últimos meses. Se afastou sem ser vista e correu de volta à sua casa. Sentou numa velha poltrona e chorou. Se sentia horrível por ser fraca. Queria ter forças pra enfrentar essa situação, mais não tinha._

 _De repente, teve um estalo. Lembrou-se do que sua amiga havia lhe dito: pra que não sofresse por quem não valia a pena. Levantou e foi para o guarda-roupa. Procurou um vestido bem insinuante pra colocar. Não era seu estilo de vestir, mais estava cansada de ser previsível. Achou um cor de vinho, de alças, colado no corpo até a cintura e se abria levemente, ficando um pouco acima do joelho. Tinha uns detalhes em pedrarias nas alças e no bojo. Era leve e lindo, mais nunca tinha usado pois o achava ousado demais devido ao decote. Olhando agora, nem era tão grande assim. Acho que tinha medo do novo, do diferente. Resolveu vesti-lo e ficou lindo no corpo, a deixou provocante. Pegou um sapato de salto não muito alto, num tom de rosa pálido e o colocou, combinando divinamente com o vestido. Deixou os cabelos soltos, fez uma maquiagem leve e pôs um pouco de perfume com a fragrância adocicada, que June havia dado a ela de presente no Natal passado. Quando ganhou o achou enjoativo, hoje ele tinha um aroma diferente, especial. Pegou sua bolsa em formato carteira, colocou o celular e seus documentos e foi rumo à Atenas. Foi sem destino, chegando lá veria onde iria._

 _Marin ainda se sentia meio deslocada, pois não estava acostumada a sair, muito menos ir à capital e menos ainda sozinha. Já era noite. Olhava para os prédios, as lojas, as pessoas e se sentia só. Era frustrante. Foi então que viu uma espécie de galpão com uma fila de pessoas jovens na porta, imaginou que deveria ser uma balada, só não sabia de que tipo, mesmo assim resolveu arriscar. Entrou na fila da bilheteira, olhou a tabela na parede e achou o ingresso caro, mas, como não gastava seu dinheiro com quase nada, se daria o luxo de extrapolar dessa vez. Pagou sua entrada, colocou a pulseirinha que lhe deram e entrou no galpão._

 _Ela se surpreendeu. O lugar era enorme, com muita gente, luzes piscando, fumaça, música nas alturas. Definitivamente não era o lugar que frequentaria, mas já estava ali e tentaria se divertir. Foi para perto do bar, onde o barman preparava os mais variados drinks, dos comuns aos altamente sofisticados. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e ficou olhando a pista de dança. Todos pareciam felizes, extasiados, como se não houvesse problemas em suas vidas. Pela primeira vez sentiu inveja. Queria estar assim, feliz. Mais tudo que sentia era um enorme vazio. Seus olhos marejaram. Não poderia ficar desse jeito, então levantou-se e foi em direção ao toalete. Estava tão distraída que trombou em alguém e quase foi ao chão, sendo salva por um belo homem, e muito ágil, pois impediu a queda iminente da ruiva._

 _Ela o olhou admirada. Era um homem lindo! Os cabelos num tom de loiro claro, os olhos quase da mesma cor do cabelo, nariz fino e uma boca sexy. Notou também as sobrancelhas que eram unidas, como se fosse uma só. Achou engraçado, mais não tirava em nada o seu charme, seu sex-appeal. Estava todo de preto. Os sapatos, o jeans e camisa de botões tipo social, só que mais despojada, com as mangas dobradas na altura dos cotovelos, contrastando com sua alva pele. Era realmente belo!_

 _Ele também a olhou profundamente. Seu lindo rosto de traços finos, olhos azuis, nariz perfeito e a boca rosada, entreaberta que a deixava incrivelmente sensual. O vestido que usava era leve, com um decote que deixava pouco pra imaginação. Os cabelos vermelhos sedosos, fora aquele corpo delicado que segurava em seus braços pra evitar a queda da bela jovem. Era linda, estonteante. Era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que tinha visto em sua vida._

 _Quando a levantou, seus corpos ficaram muito próximos e ambos sentiram um arrepio gostoso. Se olharam e sorriam sem jeito, até que ele quebrou o silêncio._

 _ **\- Você tem que tomar cuidado! As pessoas não costumam ser muito educadas em baladas, ainda mais quando estão meio altas!**_ _– diz com um sorriso enigmático._

 _ **\- Obrigado! Eu vou ficar mais atenta.**_ _– diz ela encabulada._

 _ **\- Está sozinha?**_ _– diz ele de maneira sedutora._

" _Nossa! Ele é direto! Gostei disso!" pensou a Águia._

 _ **\- Sim, estou.**_ _– respondeu tranquila –_ _ **Precisava sair um pouco, relaxar.**_

 _ **\- Esse lugar é um tanto estranho pra isso, não?**_ _– pergunta meio intrigado._

 _Marin sorri. Um sorriso largo e sincero, que deixa o rapaz encantado._

 _ **\- Eu sei**_ _– responde ainda sorrindo –_ _ **Pra falar a verdade, eu vim meio que sem destino. Quando eu vi as pessoas na portaria, fiquei curiosa e decidi entrar. Eu raramente frequento lugares assim.**_

 _ **\- Entendo... então não se importa em me fazer companhia? Também estou só, e como você, não costumo andar em baladas.**_

 _ **\- Me desculpe perguntar, então por que está aqui?**_ _– indaga a ruiva, um pouco curiosa._

 _ **\- Eu também estava me sentindo sem rumo...**_ _– diz ele olhando diretamente em seus olhos._

 _Marin se sente quente e suas pernas parecem sem forças. Estava nervosa, tensa. O olhar desse desconhecido havia mexido com ela de um jeito que ela não esperava. Ela responde meio atordoada:_

 _ **\- Sim, eu te faço companhia ... será um prazer!**_

 _Voltaram ao bar, se sentaram e o rapaz perguntou :_

 _ **\- Você bebe alguma coisa?**_

 _Ela fica meio sem graça, pois o máximo de álcool que tomava era vinho, e só um taça!_

 _ **\- Não sei. O que me sugere?**_ _– diz insegura quanto à escolha dele._

 _ **\- Algo que combine com você, fique tranquila!**_ _– e dá um sorriso encantador._

 _A amazona o olha admirada. Ele era um homem lindo, charmoso, sexy... porque estava sozinho? Seria um psicopata? Ou um tarado maníaco? Não. Algo em seu íntimo dizia que não era esse o motivo. Talvez a história fosse parecida com a sua. Talvez tivesse sofrido uma desilusão, e como ela, queria somente esquecer. Então a sexy voz do rapaz a tirou de seus devaneios._

 _ **\- Amigo, vou querer um Cosmopolitan e um whisky dose dupla sem gelo, por favor!**_

 _ **\- Sim senhor! É pra já!**_ _\- fala o barman_

 _ **\- Whisky não é muito forte?**_ _– pergunta tímida. Ficou preocupada, pois já tinha visto vários de seu companheiros de armas em estado lastimável por exagerar na bebida, principalmente whisky._

 _ **\- Não se preocupe! Já estou acostumado!**_ _– e pisca pra ela, que fica ruborisada._

 _Ele mantém seu olhar no dela e a acha cada vez mais linda! Parecia ingênua, mais ao mesmo tempo forte, com um caráter reto, firme, que a maioria das garotas da idade dela não tinha, ou pelo menos não demonstravam. Estava gostando de sua companhia, ele se sentia leve, as tensões que ele trazia consigo estavam se dissipando graças à presença dela. Achava estranha essa sensação, pois mal a conhecia, mais não queria parar de senti-la._

 _Saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou pro lado, onde viu o barman trazendo seus drinks._

 _ **\- Seu pedido, senhor!**_ _– diz o barman entregando o Cosmopolitan à Marin e o whisky ao rapaz._

 _ **\- Obrigado!**_ _– dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo._

 _Eles sorriem. Marin toma um pouco de seu drink e sua garganta arde, e pigarreia um pouco, não estava acostumada a beber. Se sente envergonhada. Mais para sua surpresa, o belo loiro toca suavemente seu rosto e lavanda seu queixo, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrem._

 _ **\- Não precisa ficar constrangida. Tudo é questão de hábito. Tome devagar, aprecie o sabor.**_ _– fala com a voz serena._

 _Ela faz como ele manda, toma um gole devagar e aprecia bebida, e ardeu bem menos. Ela o olha e sorri. Ele era mesmo gentil, um cavalheiro como poucos._

 _O tempo passa, em torno de 2 horas, e os dois conversam animadamente sobre os mais variados assuntos. Marin está cada vez mais encantada com o lindo loiro e este também não para de pensar como seria beijar os lábios rosados dela. Ele pede mais uma dose de whisky. Já era a quinta da noite e a ruiva se preocupa._

 _ **\- Não acha que já tá bom? Eu não quero que te aconteça nada!**_ _– diz sinceramente preocupada._

 _Ele a olha com ternura. Há muito tempo que alguém não se preocupava com ele, e sentia falta desse carinho. A doce ruivinha estava mexendo com ele._

 _ **\- Não se preocupe! Sou duro na queda!**_ _–sorri pra ela, que assente conformada._

 _Ele bebe seu whisky e a olha. A analisa. Sua postura, seus movimentos. Era graciosa, parecia frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte e determinada. Era uma combinação excitante pro gosto dele. E em meio aos seus pensamentos se dá conta que não sabia o seu nome._

 _ **\- Sabe estamos aqui, conversando, bebendo e não tive o prazer de saber seu nome.**_ _– diz a olhando nos olhos, provocando nela um intenso arrepio._

 _ **\- Então estamos quites, por que você também não me disse o seu.**_ _\- diz de maneira sedutora, que ela mesma estranha, pois não era de seu feitio agir assim_ _ **– Mas eu digo assim mesmo. Meu nome é Marin.**_

 _ **\- Lindo nome! É bem incomum. Você não é da Grécia, certo?**_ _– indaga curioso._

 _ **\- Não, sou japonesa.**_ _– sorri divertida –_ _ **Apesar de não parecer uma.**_

 _ **\- Realmente, não parece oriental, mais é linda de qualquer jeito!**_ _– diz o rapaz, que se aproxima mais dela._

 _ **\- Obrigado pelo elogio**_ _– diz corada com a proximidade do loiro –_ _ **Mas você também não é daqui, estou certa?**_

 _ **\- Sim, acertou. Eu sou inglês, e a propósito, meu nome é Radamanthys.**_

Continua...

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí meus queridos, o que acharam? Sintam-se à vontade pra dar suas opiniões! A fic tá praticamente pronta mais nunca se sabe! Bjos!_

 _ **OBS:**_ _Vou postar semanalmente, portanto, se não houver imprevistos, será toda sexta._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meu amores! Quero agradecer aos rewiews de beauty4ever e sslove. A beauty4ever já respondi por PM, e a sslove digo muito obrigada por ter lido e gostado da história, em geral as pessoas são meio avessas à casais improváveis, o que não é o meu caso kkkkkkk. Quanto ao hentai... leia o capítulo e verá._

 _Bjos!_

Capitulo 2

 _Marin arregala os olhos com a surpresa. "Não é possível! Será que ele é o mesmo Radamanthys do exército de Hades? Ou será coincidência? Ora, Marin, quantos homens com nome de Radamanthys existe por aí? Deuses! E agora?" pensa ela._

 _O inglês percebe a mudança no comportamento da ruiva e pergunta preocupado:_

 _ **\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Disse algo errado?**_

 _Então Marin sai de seus pensamentos e pergunta à queima-roupa:_

 _ **\- Você é Radamanthys de Wyvern, Juiz do Inframundo?**_

 _Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e a olha intrigado. Como ela poderia saber disso, a não ser que..._

 _ **\- Qual deus você serve, Marin?**_ _– indagou igualmente direto._

 _ **\- Eu sirvo a deusa Atena. Sou Marin de Águia, amazona de Prata.**_ _– fala numa mistura de orgulho e altivez, que deixa Radamanthys admirado._

 _Ele estende a sua mão e ela o olha confusa._

 _ **\- Muito prazer, Marin de Águia! Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, Juiz do Inframundo, protetor de Kaina, a 8° prisão. Me sinto honrado em conhecer uma guerreira tão orgulhosa em defender sua deusa.**_

 _Marin então, retribui o cumprimento e o Juiz beija levemente o dorso de sua mão. Ela se surpreende e sente pequenos choques subindo por seu corpo. Porque estava sentindo isso? Porque seu corpo reagia daquele jeito ao contato dele? Eram tantas dúvidas. E ainda assim, estava gostando._

 _Ele a sente meio duvidosa e se entristece. Gostou dela assim que a viu e não sabia explicar por que se sentia tão atraído por ela. Não queria que ela se amedrontasse ou se afastasse por ser ele quem é. Mas o passado de inimizades e guerras entre os deuses era uma enorme pedra entre os dois, e talvez ela não quisesse mais sua companhia, então decide ir embora._

 _ **\- Acho que não deve querer estar acompanhada de alguém que foi um inimigo!**_ _– diz visivelmente entristecido -_ _ **Adeus Marin! Gostei muito de te conhecer!**_ _\- virou-se e caminhava em direção à saída._

 _Marin sente seu coração apertar, sua garganta deu um nó. Ele estava indo e dificilmente o veria outra vez. Não sabia porque, mais não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Num impulso se levanta, e segura seu braço. Ele a olha surpreso, vendo ela se aproximar perigosamente de si. Ela o olha e fala suavemente:_

 _ **\- Não quero ser sua inimiga! Pra mim o que passou ficou esquecido! Desculpe se passei uma impressão errada! Eu só... fiquei surpresa.**_ _– suspirou -_ _ **Vamos voltar, ainda nem fomos pra pista dançar e não vou aceitar um não como resposta!**_ _\- ela sorri. Um sorriso sincero que quebrou qualquer tipo de resistência que ele poderia ter._

 _Tomou as mãos delicadas dela com carinho e disse :_

 _ **\- Vamos dançar então! Mais aviso: eu não sou muito bom nisso!**_ _– sorri divertido._

 _ **\- Eu também não!**_ _\- e foram em direção à pista._

 _A pista estava cheia. Mulheres e homens dançando freneticamente ao ritmo alucinante do DJ, que tocava um remix de música eletrônica que era contagiante. Radamanthys traz a ruiva pela mão, e vão para um canto da pista que não está tão cheio, e lá começam a dançar. No início estavam meio tímidos, especialmente ela, que nunca tinha dançado em público antes. Gostava de dançar sozinha, em casa ou com suas amigas: Shina, June e Geisty, nas festinhas que faziam só entre meninas. Mais ao lado dele, estava leve, e dançava com muita desenvoltura, sensualidade, e estava deixando o Juiz louco de desejo. Ele também dançava muito bem. Estava solto, ousado, sexy. Imaginava como seria dançar mais colada à ele. E seu devaneio se tornou real. Ele estava dançando bem colado à ela, seus corpos se roçavam sensualmente, enquanto a música tocava a uma altura ensurdecedora._

 **I want you to breathe me**

 **Let me be your air**

 **Let me roam your body, freely**

 **No inhibition, no fear**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **It's like the ocean?**

 **What devotion, are you?**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **Is it like nirvana**

 **Hit me harder again**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **How deep is your love?**

 **It's like the ocean?**

 **Pull me closer, again**

 **How deep is your love?**

 _Marin estava em êxtase. Não sabia se era a bebida, a música, ou se era esse homem deslumbrante que a estava deixando sem alento. Ele mantinha as mãos na cintura dela e seus rostos estavam numa proximidade incrível. "Não vou resistir!" pensaram os dois em perfeita sincronia._

 _E aconteceu. Um beijo... o beijo. Carregado de volúpia, paixão, desejo. Suas línguas enlaçados, suas respirações pesadas, seus corpos quentes, ardentes. As mãos de ambos que passavam por costas, braços, cabelos. E por um instante esqueceram de tudo, de todos. E só existiam eles._

 _Marin estremeceu. Aquelas másculas mãos em sua nuca, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos, tiravam a sua razão. Como podia sentir aquilo? Ele era um desconhecido até algumas horas atrás. Mais isso não importava, porque com ele foi seu primeiro beijo, e foi muito melhor do que aqueles que sonhou um dia dar em Aiolia._

 _Radamanthys sentia-se em brasas, seu corpo queimava. O beijo dela o excitava, estava louco, perdendo o controle. Seu membro pulsava dentro da calça. Queria tirar a roupa dela e amá-la ali mesmo, mais não podia ser assim. Ela não era qualquer garota. Ela era especial!_

 _Separaram-se ofegantes, sem ar. Ele deu vários selinhos nos doces lábios da amazona, que retribuía feliz, extasiada. Ele roçou seu rosto com o dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Vamos pra um lugar mais aconchegante?**_ _-diz sensualmente._

 _Ela suspira, como se faltasse o ar, e assente sem questionar. E saem juntos, abraçados, a um lugar que não sabiam ao certo. Mas isso agora pouco importava._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Chegaram à um prédio num lugar que parecia de alto padrão, desceram do táxi, passaram pela portaria e o funcionário parecia conhecê-lo. Pegaram o elevador, lá continuaram com os beijos, as carícias e os toques nada ingênuos. Chegaram ao 8° andar, entraram no apartamento. Não sabia se era dele ou de algum conhecido, e isso também não interessava. Voltaram a se beijar lascivamente, fervorosamente. Marin estava ofegante. Gemia, arfava, sucumbia diante dos beijos e carícias daquele homem._

 _Ele sentia seu gosto, seu cheiro, o calor daquela pele macia. Tinha um aroma doce, delicado que o excitava ao extremo. Desceu em uma trilha de beijos molhados por seu pescoço, mordeu de leve a sua orelha, apertou seu seios com suavidade. Marin deu um gritinho que ele achou bem sexy. Continuou descendo pelo vale dos seus seios, queria ver como eles eram, queria sentir seu sabor. E assim o fez. Puxou com calma as alças do vestido e abaixou a parte superior deste, até a altura da cintura e seus seios estavam nus, livres. O loiro não tinha palavras pra tamanha perfeição. Eram redondos, durinhos, com mamilos rosados, cabiam na palma de suas mãos. Dessa vez quem gemeu foi ele, estava no seu limite. Ela estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo expectante. Queria saber a sensação de ter seus seios sendo degustados por aquele homem. Não demorou pra acontecer. Ele abocanhou seus macios e graciosos seios e os lambeu, deu leves mordidas, chupou com vontade, com volúpia. Interrompeu a ardente carícia e voltou a beijar sua boca e passou a massagear seus seios, os apertando. Marin adorava cada beijo, cada carinho. Sentia-se feminina, atraente, desejável, e tudo por causa dele, o temível Juiz de Kaina._

 _Parou novamente o beijo e a olhou profundamente. Palavras não eram necessárias, seus corpos cheios de excitação falavam por eles. Levou suas mãos à cintura de Marin e desceu o vestido por completo. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Ela era deslumbrante! O corpo mais perfeitamente esculpido que já tinha visto. Estava com uma pequena calcinha de renda branca, que não atrapalhava em nada sua visão, pelo contrário, lhe dava um ar angelical, puro. Não esperou para tocar seu ventre liso e descer por seus largos quadris, parando em seu bem modelado bumbum, o qual o loiro acariciou sensualmente. Ela arfou. Sentiu sua intimidade úmida demais. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Tinha alguns sonhos eróticos com Aiolia, mais nem de longe a deixavam do jeito que estava agora. Ela queria mais. Queria sentir-se completa._

 _Radamanthys leva sua mão à intimidade dela e começa a massagear seu clitóris, devagar, com movimentos circulares. Ela não consegue se segurar e grita. Aperta as mandíbulas, tentando sufocar seus gemidos que saíam cada vez mais altos. Ele aumenta o ritmo e ela fica cada vez mais molhada, tanto que seu mel começa a escorrer por suas pernas. Era deliciosa essa sensação e ela treme. Seu corpo tensa. Um arrepio percorre sua espinha e seus pelos se eriçam. Estava gozando. Ele retira sua mão que está ensopada do doce fluido de Marin. Eles se olham, e Radamanthys a beija com loucura. Seu pênis já doía dentro das calças. Precisava estar dentro dela. Mais tudo ao seu tempo, tinha muito mais prazer a dar a linda ruivinha que roubou sua razão._

 _Trouxe com cuidado as mãos da Águia a sua camisa entreaberta, as colocou em seu peitoral. Ela foi passando devagar as pontas dos dedos por seu peito e depois desceu até o abdômen. Era definido e firme. Ela sorri pra ele e morde o lábio inferior. Ele a acha extremamente provocante. Ela passa a desabotoar sua camisa e com cuidado a retira, e fica paralisada admirando o torso nu do espectro. Era divino! Braços fortes, peitoral bem trabalhado, costas largas, tudo harmonicamente distribuído, sem exageros. Ela suspira. Ele sorri. Se livra das calças ficando somente com uma cueca boxer, que estava apertando demais o seu avantajado membro. Marin o olha vidrada. Queria tocá-lo, senti-lo. Se aproximou devagar e pôs sua mão no falo de Radamanthys por cima do tecido e o acariciou. Ele não se conteve, a tomou pela nuca e a beijou. Um beijo exigente, urgente, que a deixou trêmula. Se separaram, ele livrou-se da incômoda peça e ela fez o mesmo com a dela. Ambos estavam nus e se admiravam extasiados. O juiz olhava a linda intimidade de Marin, que tinha pouquíssimos pelos ruivos e ela, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos do magnífico membro ereto do loiro. Era grande, grosso, latejante, viril. Sentiu sua vagina esquentar, seu fluido novamente escorria por suas pernas. "Deuses! Isso é normal?" pensava ela. Ele nota seu desconcerto, se aproxima, sobe a mão por suas pernas, sentindo todo aquele líquido quente e sussurra baixo em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Você me deseja ruivinha!**_ _– mostra a ela sua mão embebida de seu mel –_ _ **Essa é a maior prova disso!**_

 _E beija seu pescoço, desce pelos ombros e de novo chupa um dos seios, enquanto posiciona sua mão na entrada mais do que úmida da amazona, e desliza seus dedos para invadi-la. Marin tensa e trava, e ele percebe. Interrompe o que tencionava fazer e pergunta intrigado:_

 _ **\- Você é virgem?**_

 _Ela fica sem reação. Seus olhos enchem d'água. As lágrimas descem sem que ela possa evitar. Não queria que ele soubesse. "Mais que diabos! Como queria que ele não descobrisse! Ele parece experiente, com certeza ia notar a diferença! Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Ele vai desistir! E agora?" pensou triste. Tinha medo que ele não quisesse mais, que a rejeitasse. Ouviu muitas vezes que homens experientes não gostavam muito de transar com virgens, pois isso só era interessante se houvesse intensão de um compromisso, e não para uma transa ocasional. Mais ela não queria um compromisso. Só queria viver aquele momento. Não suportaria uma rejeição. Desmoronaria._

 _Radamanthys fica preocupado com a maneira que ela estava reagindo. A abraça forte, beija seus cabelos. Ela retribui. O abraça e encosta sua cabeça em seu peito. Se sente segura. E ficam assim por alguns instantes. Ele desfaz lentamente o abraço, a olha com ternura, e diz:_

 _ **\- Me conta o que te deixou assim. Pode confiar em mim!**_

 _Ela o encara. As lágrimas continuam a descer, e finalmente consegue despejar sua angústia._

 _ **\- Eu me guardei a vida inteira pra um homem que na primeira oportunidade fez suas malas e foi embora pra se casar com outra!**_ _– parou e respirou fundo, e olhou pra ele com um sorriso triste, porém sincero –_ _ **Eu só queria me sentir amada, desejada... me sentir mulher!**_

 _Sem pensar muito ele a beija com carinho e ternura. Era mesmo especial. Um anjo! "Seu" anjo! Interrompe o terno beijo por falta de ar e a traz pra si, envolvendo-a em seus fortes braços. Estaria ele apaixonado? Não era possível! Nunca foi romântico, muito pelo contrário, e se apaixonou somente uma vez. Pandora. Era ela que ele tentava mais uma vez tirar da cabeça essa noite, onde ia pra se embebedar e se lamentar por não ser correspondido. Mais a "sua" ruivinha apareceu e mudou tudo. Nem se lembrava mais o motivo que o levou pra aquele lugar. Coincidência? Destino? Não sabia dizer. Só queria estar ali com ela. Fazer amor com ela. Quebrou o abraço e a tomou delicadamente pelos ombros e diz:_

 _ **\- Não sei que espécie de imbecil é esse que te rejeitou, mais não sou desse jeito. Você ser virgem ou não, é irrelevante pra mim. Não vou desistir de você por causa disso! Você me excita, me inspira, faz meu sangue ferver. Você é quente, apaixonante, envolvente e em toda minha vida eu nunca senti algo assim, tão forte e tão rápido como o que estou sentindo por você. Eu quero você! Eu preciso de você Marin!**_

 _Ela se surpreende. Estava lisonjeada com tal declaração. Esperava ser desprezada e aconteceu o contrário, era querida e desejada. E seus sentimentos por ele eram mútuos, também o queria, o desejava._

 _E seus lábios novamente se encontraram, com paixão, com desejo, com ardor. Ele a deitou em sua cama e desceu por seu corpo, a beijando e lambendo, até chegar à sua intimidade. Tinha que prová-la, sentir seu sabor. Chegando à virilha, foi depositando pequenos beijos por toda sua extensão passando as mãos pelas torneadas coxas da amazona, quando por fim encontra seu clitóris. O lambe com vigor e sutileza. O chupa, o suga, se delicia na intimidade dela. Ela arfa, arqueia, geme descontroladamente, agarra os loiros cabelos de Radamanthys e os puxa, quase os arranca. Ele sorri. Ela estava gostando. Ele queria era dar prazer à ela e estava conseguindo. Ela sente como se correntes elétricas percorresse seu corpo e grita. Era outro orgasmo. Estava atordoada. Ele a puxa pra si e a beija e ela retribui ofegante. Assim que ela se acalma, ele conduz a mão da ruiva ao seu grande membro e ela o toca devagar. Estava tímida e passava seus finos dedos na glande, descendo por sua extensão, parando nos testículos. Ele abafa um gemido rouco. Ela passa a manuseá-lo com cuidado, tinha medo de machucá-lo, pois não tinha nenhuma experiência. Ele geme outra vez, mais alto, com mais força. Ela o enlouquecida. Seu pênis latejava, doía de tanto tesão. Ele segura as mãos de Marin, encerrando o prazeroso movimento e a deita, se colocando por cima dela. A beija intensamente, desce as mãos pelo lindo corpo da ruiva, abre suavemente suas pernas e logo depois posiciona seu latejante falo na entrada molhada dela e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

 _ **\- Tente ficar calma.**_ _– acaricia seu rosto suavemente –_ _ **Vou fazer o possível pra não te machucar. Eu prometo!**_ _– e a beija com calma, com carinho, começando à investir encontrando uma pequena resistência._

 _Ela trava um pouco, estava muito ansiosa, mais aos poucos relaxa pensando nas palavras do loiro e sente a sua intimidade ser invadida. Céus! Era uma sensação que não sabia ao certo descrever. Ao mesmo tempo que era um tanto doloroso, também era delicioso e arrebatador. Gemeu intensamente e arqueou seu corpo. Já não era uma menina, se tornou mulher. Estava feliz, em êxtase, tudo graças ao lindo homem que até à algumas horas atrás era um mero desconhecido, que acabou com seu bom senso, ao ponto de fazer uma loucura como essa._

 _Ele urra, quase grita ao sentir ao calor da virginal intimidade de Marin. Era extremamente apertada e molhada, que fez com que o Juiz quase gozasse naquele mesmo instante. Porém se segurou, tinha muito mais a oferecer a bela ruiva. No final a recompensa seria indiscutivelmente melhor._

 _Olhou seu rosto angelical e viu que ela estava completamente entregue e voltou investi-la devagar e mais profundamente, para que seu enorme e grosso pênis pudesse estar todo dentro de sua doce ruivinha. Ela leva suas mãos às costas largas dele e o arranha sem dó. Ele então grita de excitação, aumentado aos poucos o ritmo e a força de suas estocadas. Estava enlouquecendo de prazer. Depois de mais algumas investidas, finalmente o membro de Radamanthys está completamente encaixado na quente vagina de Marin. Ela se sente plena, absurdamente feliz, realizada por desfrutar de uma sensação tão única, tão íntima. Os dois gemem sofregamente, em perfeita sincronia com o ritmo das estocadas dadas pelo loiro e ela abre mais as pernas pra senti-lo mais profundo em si. De repente um arrepio toma conta de todo o seu corpo, o sente queimando, em chamas. Sua respiração pesa e os sentidos por poucos minutos se esvaem. Era outro orgasmo, mais forte, mais intenso._

 _Ofegante, se agarra a ele. Seus corpos ficam grudados, envoltos em suor, resultado do prazer que sentiram. Ele a olha no olhos e sorri e ela corresponde. Por fim era livre. Livre de toda esperança que nutria por um amor que nunca existiu. Pra ele o sentimento era o mesmo. Pandora agora era só uma lembrança de uma época sombria de sua vida._

 _Ele a trás pra si e a beija com ternura. Seus corpos estão novamente unidos. O loiro segura suas nádegas e a movimenta lentamente. Marin se contorce, arfando, gemendo. Ele abocanha seus lindo seios, a deixando extremamente molhada. Radamanthys enlouquece. A vagina dela o succionava e seu pênis latejava fortemente e estava à ponto de gozar outra vez. Ele sai de dentro dela e vai direto a sua intimidade encharcada de seu delicioso mel e a chupa intensamente. Marin delira. Sua língua serpenteava lascivamente por sua entrada, fazendo com que ela chegasse outra vez ao mais delicioso dos prazeres. Ele se deita e traz pra cima de si, posicionado a ruiva em seu poderoso e pulsante membro e ajuda a descer até a base de seu grosso mastro. Ela rebola desajeitada e extasiada por senti-lo pulsando dentro dela. Ele emite um grunhido rouco por sentir seu falo ser estrangulado pela vagina da ruiva. Era muito apertada e ele não conseguia mais resistir. Ela cavalgava alucinada, estava perdendo a inibição, se entregando, se doando. Ele a segurava pela cintura e ela se movimentava cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. "Você pegou o jeito, ruivinha!" pensou ele, satisfeito por vê-la assim tão solta. Ela sente uma onda de calor por seu corpo, fazendo seus pelos arrepiarem. Sofre fortes espasmos e sua intimidade se contrai apertando o membro de Radamanthys de tal forma, que ele não consegue mais se segurar e derrama seu líquido quente dentro dela, que cai por cima dele exausta, ofegante._

 _E ficam desse jeito, deitados, por um bom tempo, até que se separam. Ele se senta e recosta na cabeceira da cama e Marin se aninha em seus braços, repousando seu rosto no forte peitoral do Juiz. Ele acaricia seus macios cabelos ruivos, enquanto ela dedilha com suavidade o torso do belo homem. Ela levanta seu rosto, o olha direto nos olhos e sorri. Um sorriso sincero de pura felicidade. Ele retribui, e selam seus lábios com suavidade. Se separaram e voltam a se olhar, e ele então quebra o silêncio :_

 _ **\- Como está se sentido, ruivinha?**_ _\- indaga com ternura._

 _ **\- Me sinto... livre!**_ _– suspirou alegre –_ _ **Completamente livre!**_

 _ **\- Também sinto o mesmo. É como se tudo realmente começasse agora... do zero.**_ _– sorri e a olha com carinho –_ _ **Uma nova chance pra ser feliz de verdade.**_

 _Marin afaga os loiros cabelos de Radamanthys e lhe dá vários selinhos em seus lábios. Ela estava radiante. Escutar aquelas palavras na voz incrivelmente sedutora daquele homem, a deixava em êxtase. Tinha somente uma certeza naquele momento : o queria!_

 _Então os beijos ficaram mais intensos, as carícias e toques cada vez mais instigantes e ousados, e outra vez se amaram loucamente, ardentemente, apaixonadamente. Sim, paixão! Foi paixão à primeira vista, ao primeiro toque, foi o que os uniu nessa noite._

Continua...

 **Notas Finais:**

 _E aí meus amores? O que vocês acharam?_

 _Se quiserem, podem deixar seus comentários. Ficarei feliz em respondê-los!_

 _A música usada nesse capítulo é_ _ **Hoe deep is your love**_ _do Calvin Harris & Disciples. Se vocês derem uma olhadinha na tradução, vão ver que ela combina exatamente com esse momento vivido por nosso querido casal. _

_Beijos meus lindos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas do autor :**

 _E aí meus amores, gostaram do hentai?_

 _Fiz com muito carinho pra vocês! Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, porque fiz a fic curtinha mesmo kkkkkkk._

 _Quero agradecer imensamente os rewiews de beaut4ever e sslove. São vocês que me inspiram a escrever!_

 _Boa leitura!_

Capítulo 3

Seis meses depois

 _ **\- Ai Shina! Estou tão nervosa!**_ _– diz a Águia andando de um lado para outro em seu pequeno quarto._

 _ **\- Relaxa Marin!**_ _– diz Shina rindo disfarçadamente do nervosismo da amiga –_ _ **Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo! Atena vai aprovar o namoro de vocês, vai por mim!**_

 _ **\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?**_ _– indaga curiosa._

 _ **\- Porque ela é mulher, porque ela também está apaixonada, porque ela também teve que enfrentar a ira dos Olimpianos por causa da sua decisão... sabe muito bem que poderíamos estar em uma sangrenta guerra até hoje por causa disso, não é?**_ _\- diz séria olhando sua amiga –_ _ **Vocês já estão juntos há seis meses e acha mesmo que ela não sabe? Ela só está esperando vocês irem falar com ela!**_

 _ **\- Você acha mesmo?**_ _– diz Marin duvidosa._

 _ **\- Marin, ela é a deusa da sabedoria. Se ela não sabe da história toda, ela tem pelo menos uma noção do que se passa. Esqueceu que esse Santuário é cheio de fofoqueiros!**_ _– sorri sincera –_ _ **Ela só não pode intervir diretamente na nossa vida pessoal.**_

 _ **\- Como sempre, você tá certa, cobrinha!**_ _– suspira resignada –_ _ **Pelo menos hoje essa agonia acaba... e que se faça a vontade de Atena.**_

 _ **\- Não seja pessimista!**_ _– diz pegando sua amiga pelo braço e despois se dando as mãos –_ _ **Estou contigo amiga! Conte com o meu apoio!**_ _– dá um beijinho em sua bochecha._

 _A Águia dá um lindo sorriso. Sabia que Shina nunca ia lhe faltar. Foram muitos anos de rivalidades, rixas e mágoas, mais tudo foi esquecido e uma amizade verdadeira nasceu entre as duas. Confiava nela. Mais do que uma companheira de armas, era como uma verdadeira irmã._

 _ **\- Sim Shina, eu sei. Vamos, Atena me espera.**_

 _ **\- Vou contigo até Aquário, e vou ficar lá te esperando até a audiência acabar.**_

 _ **\- Obrigado irmã!**_ _– se abraçam e Marin enxuga uma lágrima solitária –_ _ **Radamanthys já deve estar no Templo Principal me esperando.**_

 _E as duas fizeram o cansativo caminho das 12 casas e para o alívio da ruiva, os respectivos guardiões deram passagem sem fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta ou comentário, nem mesmo seu ex-aluno Seiya, que não é nenhum pouco discreto, se atreveu a dizer algo. Chegando em Aquário, as duas se despediram com um forte abraço e Shina a tranquilizou dizendo que tudo acabaria bem, e Marin continuou seu caminho, onde na casa de Peixes, ganhou uma linda e perfumada rosa branca de seu belíssimo guardião, que a colocou por trás de sua orelha, adornado com singela delicadeza seus ruivos cachos. O pisciano fez um leve carinho em sua bochecha e sorriu. Marin tomou as mãos dele às suas, o olhou com ternura e diz:_

 _ **\- Você não está contra mim?**_

 _ **\- Ah minha linda, quem sou eu pra recriminar seus sentimentos?**_ _– fala acariando as mãos da ruiva –_ _ **Eu não gosto do seu namorado e tenho os meus motivos, mas o que realmente me interessa é se ele te faz feliz, e disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida! Há meses vejo que sua tristeza se foi. Está sempre alegre, sorridente, seus treinamentos rendem mais, e tudo por causa do amor que sente por ele e o melhor de tudo: é recíproco, ele também te ama! Não posso ser contra um sentimento tão belo, seria contra os meus princípios!**_ _– beija o dorso de sua mão e ela faz o mesmo –_ _ **O amor é belo Marin, e a beleza guia os meus preceitos mais básicos**_ _. – suspira feliz -_ _ **Estou certo que Atena vai te entender e dar sua benção ao amor de vocês!**_ _– a abraça e fala baixinho –_ _ **Agora vai querida, ele já chegou e você não vai deixá-lo esperando, vai?**_

 _A Águia dá um largo e sincero sorriso e diz:_

 _ **\- Não, claro que não! Obrigado Dite!**_ _– e sai à passos rápidos em direção ao 13° Templo._

 _Em frente a este, Radamanthys já a esperava. Estava elegante e imponente trajando sua sapuris de Wyvern e ficou visivelmente abobado ao vê-la trajando sua armadura, e a reação dela foi a mesma em vê-lo tão lindo. Nunca tinham visto um ao outro com seus respectivos trajes de guerreiros e foi uma bela visão para ambos. Ela se aproxima e o beija nos lábios e ele afaga seus cabelos. Percebe o nervosismo de sua amada, segura sua mão com ternura e diz :_

 _ **\- Vamos ruivinha! Tudo vai acabar bem!**_

 _ **\- Vamos, meu amor!**_

 _No salão, Athena aguardava sentada em seu trono, com Shion à sua direita e Kanon , este agora consagrado cavaleiro de Altar, auxiliar do Grande Mestre, à sua esquerda. Saori se levanta, toma seu báculo em sua mão direita e vai em direção ao casal, que fincam seus joelhos no chão em reverência à deusa._

 _ **\- Senhorita Athena.**_ _– dizem em uníssono._

 _ **\- Levantem-se, por favor! Não precisam ser tão formais!**_ _– fala a deusa com um sorriso sapeca. Já sabia à tempos do romance dos dois, e se divertia com o desconcerto deles –_ _ **Digam, o que desejam de mim?**_

 _ **\- Viemos comunicar à Senhorita sobre o nosso relacionamento e pedir sua aprovação.**_ _– responde o loiro com firmeza._

 _ **\- Já estamos juntos à alguns meses e sinto não ter dito nada antes, mais queríamos ter certeza quanto aos nossos sentimentos antes de assumirmos algo tão importante.**_ _– diz a ruiva olhando Saori direto nos olhos._

 _ **\- Seu Senhor já está sabendo disso Radamanthys?**_ _– indaga Saori, tentando manter a seriedade, porque no fundo tinha vontade de pular nos dois e abraçá-los bem forte, pois era uma romântica incorrigível._

 _ **\- Sim. Meu Senhor Hades não se opõe, desde que e eu não descuide de minhas obrigações.**_

 _ **\- Nesse caso, também não me oponho, desde que não queira tirá-la de minhas fileiras...**_ _– diz a deusa dando uma piscadinha para os dois._

 _-_ _ **Está certa disso, Senhorita?**_ _\- intervém Shion um tanto duvidoso. Não queria questionar as decisões de sua deusa, mais não confiava no espectro e tinha muitas razões pra isso._

 _ **\- Faço minhas as palavras do Mestre.**_ _– disse Kanon reforçando o protesto de Shion –_ _ **Nem Hades e nem seus espectros são de confiança!**_

 _Marin fica cabisbaixa. Com Shion e Kanon se opondo, era capaz de Saori mudar de ideia e voltar atrás, ainda não tinha dado sua palavra final e o que mais temia poderia acontecer: ter que deixar a Ordem, porque de Radamanthys não abriria mão. Nunca!_

 _Mas, pra sua surpresa, o Juiz de Kaina dá dois passos à frente e fica a escassos centímetros de seus dois opositores e fala calmamente:_

 _ **\- Sei que tivemos diferenças no passado e que aos seus olhos não sou digno de confiança. Mas devo lembrá-los que eu lutava por meu Senhor, assim como vocês lutavam por sua deusa. Estávamos fazendo o nosso dever como bom soldados que somos. Mas estamos em tempos de paz e para meu Senhor uma guerra não seria interessante, pois todos sabem que seu corpo divino levará alguns séculos pra se recuperar do acontecido na última Guerra Santa. Portanto digo a vocês que os meus sentimentos por Marin são verdadeiros e se tiver que abrir mão do meu cargo de Juiz do Inframundo para obter sua aprovação, Senhorita Atena eu o farei sem questionar.**_ _– diz o belo espectro olhando Saori diretamente –_ _ **Tenho certeza que meu Senhor irá me entender.**_

 _ **\- Não precisará chegar à tanto, Radamanthys. Eu dou minha benção!**_ _– diz com um largo sorriso ao casal, depois vira-se e olha seriamente para o Patriarca e Kanon –_ _ **Essa é minha palavra final!**_

 _ **\- Sim, Senhorita.**_ _– respondem os dois homens._

 _ **\- Podem comemorar! Espero de verdade que vocês sejam felizes! Foi pra isso que tanto lutei, para que todos possam desfrutar da paz e da felicidade! Se fizesse diferente, estaria indo contra tudo o que eu acredito e tanto defendo!**_

 _Marin não cabe em si de alegria, e dá um caloroso abraço em Saori que retribui igualmente._

 _ **\- Obrigado, Atena! Não sabe o quanto estou aliviada!**_

 _Em seguida, Saori vai em direção ao espectro e o abraça carinhosamente, atitude que deixa o loiro sem jeito, pois não esperava por isso. Ela quebra o abraço, o olha nos olhos e diz:_

 _ **\- E quanto a você Radamanthys, digo que é bem vindo em meu Santuário e poderá ver sua namorada à hora que quiser, desde que ela não esteja em seus afazeres. Não se preocupe, não haverá hostilidades contra ti aqui em meus domínios.**_

 _ **\- Não esperava menos da Senhorita! Obrigado!**_ _– diz o Juiz sinceramente agradecido._

 _O casal faz uma reverência respeitosa à Saori e se retira em direção à saída do Grande Templo._

 _Saori senta em seu trono, ainda sob os olhares inquisidores de seus dois auxiliares e suspira alegre, o que deixa intrigados os dois homens._

 _ **\- Por que me olham assim?**_ _– diz a jovem deusa fingindo-se de desentendida._

 _ **\- Não foi somente por ser romântica que a Senhorita de o seu aval à esse namoro, estou certo?**_ _– indaga o Patriarca com bastante curiosidade._

 _ **\- Vocês são muito perspicazes, meus amigos**_ _– ela fala com um meio sorriso –_ _ **Claro que eu quero a felicidade de todos vocês, mais minha obrigação é pensar no futuro. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer daqui à 20, 30 anos, então alianças são sempre necessárias. Já lutamos contra eles e sabemos o quanto são fortes. Então, melhor tê-los ao nosso lado do que contra nós!**_ _\- levanta-se e vai em direção aos homens –_ _ **Vamos, não fiquem assim! O amor é uma arma muito poderosa, e se for bem utilizada, é capaz de fazer verdadeiros milagres!**_ _– suspira feliz –_ _ **O dia em que se apaixonarem irão me entender!**_ _– dá uma piscadinha e vai para os seus aposentos, deixando tanto Shion quanto Kanon um tanto pasmos._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Marin e Radamanthys ainda estavam descendo de braços dados a escadaria do Templo Principal, quando escutaram um grito furioso vindo dos degraus mais abaixo._

 _ **\- O que esse espectro tá fazendo aqui, no solo sagrado de Atena? E de braços dados com você, Marin?**_

 _A amazona nem se dignou a olhar, conhecia muito bem aquela voz. A voz daquele que feriu de morte seu coração._

 _Continuou descendo os degraus sem se importar com o olhar furioso do ex-Leão Dourado que estava junto de seu irmão Aiolos, os dois impecavelmente vestidos com elegantes sobretudos cinza e preto, respectivamente, pois estava bem frio nessa época._

 _Aiolia irritado, por ser sumariamente ignorado pelo casal, segura o braço de Marin com força e a puxa em sua direção. Ela por sua vez, se livra de seu agarre, enquanto o Juiz se interpõe em meio aos dois._

 _ **\- Se ousar tocar na minha namorada outra vez, arrancarei sua cabeça antes que você possa abrir sua maldita boca, cavaleiro.**_

 _O ex-cavaleiro olha o casal com desdém e dispara:_

 _ **\- Como é que é? Namorado? Como você se rebaixou desse jeito Marin? Usar esse sujeito pra me esquecer?**_ _– ri com deboche –_ _ **Você é ridícula!**_

 _A ruiva calmamente volta a dar os braços à Radamanthys, olha nos olhos de Aiolia e diz:_

 _ **\- Em primeiro lugar, sua opinião não me interessa. Segundo, não preciso usar ninguém pra te esquecer, porque você morreu pra mim no dia em que disse que nunca houve "nós". Terceiro, eu AMO o Radamanthys, o que é muito diferente da ilusão que tinha por você!**_ _– o olha com completa indiferença –_ _ **Você deveria se envergonhar, sendo um homem casado querendo tirar satisfação com quem nunca foi nada sua!**_ _\- falou com a voz mais gelada que a de Camus –_ _ **Vamos meu amor. A única a quem devemos alguma explicação já está sabendo e nos deu sua benção! Não me importo a mínima com que o restante pensa!**_

 _O casal vira-se pra continuar seu caminho, porém Radamanthys se dirige a Aiolia, ficando cara a cara com este e diz ameaçador:_

 _ **\- Nunca mais se dirija à Marin desse jeito, a não ser que queira voltar pra sua esposa dentro de um caixão! Você está mais do que avisado!**_ _– Toma novamente sua amada pelos braços descendo para casa de Aquário, onde Camus e Shina os esperavam._

 _Quando viu o casal sumir de vista, Aiolos agarra seu irmão mais novo pelo lapela do sobretudo e fala energicamente :_

 _ **\- Você é um completo idiota! Você desprezou a garota e agora vai ter uma crise de ciúmes só porque ela está com outro? E acha mesmo que ele tava dentro do Santuário de mãozinhas dadas com ela sem a permissão de Atena?**_ _– o sacudia com força –_ _ **Se liga! Vai arrumar um problema sério pra nossa deusa sem necessidade, e de quebra, se essa ceninha for parar nos ouvidos de Lifya, ela vai te dar um belo pé na bunda, porque é isso que você tá merecendo!**_ _\- o solta, quase o fazendo cair no chão –_ _ **Fez sua escolha, viva com as consequências dela! Deixe a Marin e espectro dela em paz! E se não ama a Lifya, não a engane! Ela é uma pessoa especial e não merece isso!**_ _– sobe as escadarias deixando um atônito Aiolia para trás._

 _ **\- Vamos, temos muita burocracia pra resolver aqui e o tempo de Atena é precioso! E amanhã mesmo voltaremos pra Asgard!**_

 _O leonino ia abrir a boca pra dizer algo, mais Aiolos é categórico:_

 _ **\- E sem discussão!**_

 _Aiolia suspira resignado e com muito ódio, mais obedece, seguindo seu irmão rumo ao 13° Templo._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Chegando à Peixes, viram que seu guardião não estava, e pra Marin foi melhor assim. Nenhum dos dois, Afrodite e Radamanthys, estavam preparados ainda pra esse encontro. Em outra oportunidade talvez._

 _Sobre o incidente com o leonino, o casal não disse nenhuma palavra. Marin agora era uma mulher segura de si e não precisava remoer o passado. Amava seu lindo Juiz e era amada de igual maneira, e isso, era o realmente importava._

 _Em Aquário, Shina já esperava na parte de trás da casa junto de Camus, seu noivo, e estava ansiosa pra saber como tudo tinha acabado._

 _ **\- Calma minha linda!**_ _– diz o aquariano sorrindo –_ _ **Pelo jeito deu tudo certo! Não foi você que disse pra Marin não ficar nervosa, e agora você tá assim?**_

 _ **\- Eu sei, gelinho! Mas só vou ficar tranquila quando eles chegarem!**_ _– diz a Cobra, apertando as mãos, visivelmente nervosa._

 _ **\- Mon Dieu! Mulheres... falam uma coisa e fazem outra!**_ _– sorri de canto balançando a cabeça; enquanto toma no braço um leve tapinha de sua amada. Ia falar mais alguma coisa quando escuta a voz de sua amiga de longe._

 _ **\- Shina! Atena nos deu sua benção!**_ _– diz a Águia correndo e depois abraçando Shina e pulando ao mesmo tempo._ _ **– Estou tão feliz! Não tenho mais nada à esconder! Me sinto aliviada!**_

 _ **\- Que bom amiga! Eu disse que tudo ia se resolver! Modéstia a parte eu sempre tenho razão!**_ _– sorri divertida._

 _ **\- Nem parecia ter essa certeza toda. Até dois minutos atrás estava roendo as unhas de tanto nervoso!**_ _– pisca o belo aquariano._

 _ **\- Camus!**_ _– diz Shina, fingindo estar possessa._

 _ **\- Só disse a verdade, mon cher!**_ _– e dá um selinho na amazona._

 _ **\- Você me irrita, gelinho! Mais te amo assim mesmo!**_ _– o abraça com carinho –_ _ **Temos que comemorar! Que acham de irmos a uma balada? Tem boates ótimas em Atenas! Vamos!**_ _\- propõe a Cobra empolgada._

 _ **\- Vamos meu querido! Vai ser divertido!**_ _– pede a Águia ao loiro, fazendo uma carinha pidona, que o Juiz não conseguiu resistir._

 _ **\- Está bem! Vocês venceram, meninas! Que tal sairmos as 22:00?**_ _– diz Radamanthys às duas lindas garotas e olha pra Camus –_ _ **Vou esperar vocês na entrada do Santuário e podemos ir e voltar de táxi assim ficaremos à vontade quanto às bebidas. O que você acha Aquário?**_

 _ **\- Por mim tudo bem!**_ _– responde normalmente._

 _ **\- Vem Marin! Me ajuda a escolher um vestido bem sexy pra mim e depois vamos à sua casa escolher um pra você também.**_ _– diz Shina com um sorriso travesso._

 _ **\- Nada de decotes!**_ _– dizem o aquariano e o espectro ao mesmo tempo, provocando gargalhadas de suas respectivas garotas, que adentram o Templo sem se importarem com os ciúmes de seus amados._

 _ **\- Elas se adoram, não?**_ _– pergunta o loiro sem jeito, tentando puxar assunto._

 _ **\- Sim. De uns anos pra cá elas não se desgrudam.**_ _– diz sorrindo, o que Radamanthys estranha um pouco, pois não se lembrava de tê-lo visto alguma vez desse jeito –_ _ **Só faltam mesmo a June e a Geisty. São só quatro amazonas no Santuário e elas são muito unidas e já me acostumei com elas andando pela casa de vez em quando. E saiba que se um dia vocês se casarem, sua casa vai ser invadida por elas.**_ _– dá uma risada gostosa que contagia o sério espectro._

 _ **\- Já conheço essas duas, são bem doidinhas! Marin gosta muito delas e sei que vou ter me acostumar com as festinhas de meninas que elas gostam de fazer.**_ _– sorri sincero –_ _ **Sabe Aquário, eu a amo demais e faço tudo pra ela se sentir bem.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, sem formalidades. Me chame de Camus. Já que nossa garotas são praticamente irmãs, não há motivos pra distanciamentos.**_ _– suspira e olha diretamente o loiro –_ _ **Tivemos nossas diferenças, mais de minha parte está tudo superado! Eu também errei muito, fui taxado de traidor... enfim, perdoei e fui perdoado. Então, não há motivos pra que eu te hostilize! Vi o bem que fez a Marin e sei que a faz feliz, que a ama!**_ _– estende a mão para Radamanthys –_ _ **Amigos?**_

 _O espectro também estende a sua mão e ambos se cumprimentam amigavelmente._

 _ **\- Amigos!**_ _– diz sincero –_ _ **Então... não é melhor nós entrarmos e dar uma olhada no que essas duas estão aprontando?**_

 _ **\- Tem razão!**_ _\- Camus_ _sorri –_ _ **Essa noite eu quero me divertir, e não ficar de guarda-costas das duas! Porque é isso que vai acontecer se deixarmos elas escolherem o que vão vestir!**_ _– fala dando uns tapinhas nas costas do Juiz enquanto se dirigem ao interior do Templo pra regular a roupa das amazonas._

Continua...

 **Notas finais :**

 _Gostaram do capítulo?_

 _Sintam-se à vontade pra comentar e dar suas opiniões!_

 _Bjo e até o último capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo Final

**Notas do autor**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Infelizmente, essa inusitada fic chega hoje ao seu fim!_

 _Agradeço imensamente à todos que acompanharam, especialmente à beaut4ever e sslove por seus comentários e inventivo._

 _Espero que gostem do final._

 _Boa leitura!_

Último Capítulo

 _Chegando à Atenas, o táxi para em frente a um galpão, que Marin prontamente reconhece._

 _ **\- Rady, foi aqui que nos conhecemos!**_ _– diz a Águia contente, pois esse lugar lhe trazia ótimas lembranças._

 _ **\- Sim ruivinha. Pena que não viemos mais. É um ambiente muito bom.**_ _– olha para Camus e Shina –_ _ **Vocês vão gostar!**_

 _ **Tenho certeza que sim. Foi muito bem recomendado.**_ _– olha para os outros sorrindo -_ _ **Sabe como Dite é exigente quanto a esse tipo de assunto. Adora lugares sofisticados e de bom gosto.**_

 _ **\- É verdade! O Dite sempre nos indica lugares ótimos, não é gelinho?**_ _– diz Shina manhosa, abraçando seu noivo, que acena positivamente e depois a beija de leve nos lábios._ _ **– Então vamos entrar e aproveitar que a pista não deve tá muito cheia. Quero dançar muito hoje!**_

 _ **\- Somos duas então! Também quero dançar muito!**_ _– diz Marin puxando seu amado pela mão –_ _ **Vamos Rady!**_

 _O belo loiro a olha, e rendido, se deixa levar pra dentro da balada, seguidos por Camus e Shina, que também o leva pelo braço._

 _Marin estava estonteante com seu vestido em um tom de rosa seco, com mangas em renda, com decote em v, e busto marcado, a saia solta até um pouco acima dos joelhos e com uma sandália meia pata nude. A cobra estava linda com um vestido preto de mangas compridas em renda, decote canoa, cintura marcada e com a saia rodada até a altura das coxas e uma bota preta de cano curto que ornava perfeitamente com todo o visual. Ambas estavam com os cabelos soltos, sendo que Shina usava uma tiara preta com algumas pedrarias e a Águia usava duas presilhas prateadas na lateral esquerda da cabeça. Os rapazes também estavam muito elegantes. Camus com um jeans escuro, blusa básica cor grafite e um blazer também grafite, só que num tom mais escuro, e sapatos na cor caramelo e com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Radamanthys estava igualmente belo com uma camisa polo azul marinho com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, jeans de lavagem mais clara e sapatos na cor bege e os cabelos propositalmente bagunçados, que o deixava ainda mais irresistível._

 _Foram direto para área Vip, onde o aquariano e o espectro se sentam em uns puffs que estão espalhados pelo ambiente, atitude que fazem as duas garotas protestarem._

 _ **\- Não íamos dançar Rady?**_ _– diz a ruiva, cruzando os braços e olhando com uma fingida raiva._

 _ **\- Deixa eles aí Marin! Parecem dois velhos sentados. Vamos dançar até não poder mais!**_ _– fala a Cobra, dando uma calorosa risada!_

 _-_ _ **Só tomem cuidado com os engraçadinhos, ouviram?**_ _– diz Camus sério._

 _ **\- Estamos de olho em vocês, e se algum espertinho aparecer...**_ _\- falava o Juiz quando foi interrompido pelas duas._

 _ **\- Nós sabemos nos defender, seus chatos!**_ _– falam as duas, mostrando as línguas, e indo pra pista._

 _Os dois homens dão de ombros e sorriem conformados._

 _ **\- Deixa elas. Não estou afim de dançar agora.**_ _– fala o aquariano, pegando uma garrafinha de ice e olhando meio desdenhoso –_ _ **Isso é muito fraquinho, mais com a cobrinha por perto eu não posso beber nada mais forte, senão... já viu.**_ _-suspirou resignado._

 _ **\- Eu sei como é... a Marin faz a mesma coisa, fica regulando o meu whisky. Mas já me conformei.**_ _– ri sincero –_ _ **Confesso que não sinto falta de beber como antes. Era como se eu tivesse um vazio que a bebida ajudava a preencher.**_

 _ **\- Você não sente falta porque o amor que tem pela Marin supriu essa necessidade. Já passei por isso.**_ _– fala o cavaleiro tomando uns goles de seu ice._

 _ **\- Não consigo imaginar você tomando um porre.**_ _– diz o loiro sorrindo –_ _ **Amor não correspondido como eu?**_

 _ **\- Não. Queria sufocar... matar o amor que eu sentia. E isso me deixava ainda mais vazio.**_ _\- dá um meio sorriso –_ _ **Só me afundava... e cada vez mais. Até que tomei uma atitude. E sabe de uma coisa? Foi a melhor loucura que eu fiz, porque hoje estou com a mulher que eu amo e esse vazio... simplesmente sumiu. Posso dizer que sou feliz de verdade! Quando assumi meus sentimentos pela Shina, nunca mais pensei em encher a cara. Não preciso mais disso.**_ _– dá uns tapinhas nas costas do inglês –_ _ **Com você não foi diferente, meu caro.**_

 _ **\- Tenho que concordar com você, Camus. Perdi muito tempo me lamentando por causa da Pandora e depois que conheci a Marin tudo mudou. Não posso mais perder nada na minha vida. Nem um minuto, e menos ainda me embebedando .**_

 _ **\- Não sente mais nada por ela?**_ _\- indaga curioso._

 _ **\- Pela Pandora eu sinto uma grande amizade. Ela sempre foi correta comigo, nunca me iludiu e nem me deu falsas esperanças.**_ _\- suspira e sorri –_ _ **Acho que eu confundi meus sentimentos e acabei acreditando que a amava, e sofri por algo que eu mesmo criei.**_

 _ **\- Soube que ela tá saindo com o Ikki.**_

 _ **\- Fiquei sabendo. Ele agora é o cavaleiro de Leão, não é?**_ _– pergunta, vendo o francês assentir positivamente –_ _ **Desejo que ela seja feliz, mesmo que seja com esse marrento.**_ _– diz rindo –_ _ **Parece que os leoninos me perseguem.**_ _– ironizou._

 _ **\- Se refere ao Aiolia?**_

 _ **\- Sim. Esse palhaço quis tirar satisfação com a Marin. Mas a ruivinha botou ele no seu lugar!**_ _– falou o loiro orgulhoso de sua namorada e depois tomando um longo gole de seu ice –_ _ **Vontade não faltou de arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil! Só não fiz por respeito à Atena e também porque não ia jogar pela janela a benção que ela nos deu por causa dele.**_

 _ **\- Você fez o certo. Às vezes agir com cabeça fria é a melhor solução.**_ _– terminou de beber seu ice e pegou mais uma garrafinha -_ _ **O problema do Aiolia é que ele sempre viu a Marin como uma propriedade, e não como uma pessoa. Vide a maneira com que ele conduziu a "situação" deles por anos. Ficou mordido, por que achou que pelo fato dela ter gostado dele todo esse tempo, ia fazer com que ficasse chorando e se lamentando, e não fosse se interessar por ninguém e que pudesse até aceitar ficar com ele de qualquer maneira, nem que fosse como sua amante. Como se ela fosse se sujeitar a um papel desses! E quando te viu com ela, na cabeça dele, foi como se tivesse feito a pior das afrontas, ainda mais sendo você um desafeto. Mais fique tranquilo... Aiolos deve ter dado um bom corretivo nele. Tenho certeza que ele não vai mais importunar vocês.**_

 _ **\- Espero sinceramente que não. Marin nunca fez e nunca fará parte da vida dele. Não teve consideração por ela, a fez sofrer. Não tem direito de nos incomodar.**_

 _ **\- E não vai, acredite!**_ _– diz com um sorriso divertido -_ _ **Agora mesmo ele deve tá procurando um jeito pra que o ocorrido de hoje não vá parar nos ouvidos da Lifya. Ele sabe muito bem que se isso acontecer terá que dar inúmeras explicações, e pra ele não é nada bom esse tipo de situação.**_

 _ **\- Tenho pena dessa coitada! Quando descobrir de que tipo de canalhice ele é capaz.**_

 _ **\- Tem razão! Aiolia sempre foi meu amigo, mas em relação à Marin, ele errou muito. Sabe, Lifya é uma boa pessoa e não merece essa atitude da parte dele.**_ _– toma mais um pouco da sua bebida -_ _ **Mas, mudando de assunto, não acha que elas estão muito tempo sozinhas?**_

 _ **-Sim. E daqui a pouco elas vão voltar aqui e ficar falando o quanto nos parecemos com dois velhos ranzinzas, que não gostam de se divertir e que preferem ficar bebendo do que ficar com elas e outras coisas do gênero.**_

 _Os dois sorriem e se dirigem à pista de dança. Chegando lá, se deparam com as duas dançando sensualmente e ficam altamente excitados. Camus toma sua amada Cobra pela cintura e unem seus corpos, dançando em perfeita sincronia. Enquanto isso, o Juiz e Marin se prendem em seus olhares, enquanto dançam à pouquíssimos centímetros um do outro, num jogo de pura sedução e malícia. Ambos os casais se beijam apaixonadamente. Rady e Marin continuam na pista, alternando beijos e carícias altamente lascivas, enquanto dançavam com seus corpos colados, em movimentos sinuosos e instigantes. Já o francês e a fogosa italiana, sentam-se nos puffs e continuam com os ardentes beijos que trocavam enquanto dançavam._

 _ **\- Calma gelinho! Estamos em um lugar público!**_ _– fala mais pelas pessoas que começam a olhar do que por vontade própria._

 _ **\- Você é maravilhosa, cobrinha!**_ _– diz beijando seu pescoço e subindo suas grandes mãos pela belas pernas de sua cobrinha –_ _ **Vamos pra área externa. Está frio e não tem ninguém lá. Podemos acender nossos cosmos pra nos aquecer e não seremos incomodados.**_ _– pisca travesso._

 _ **\- Essa é uma das suas facetas que eu mais adoro!**_ _– sorri cheia de más intenções._

 _ **\- Qual, cobrinha?**_ _– fala, puxando ela para si._

 _ **\- Seu cinismo!**_ _Dá uma gostosa gargalhada, enquanto o arrasta consigo._

 _Chegando lá, se beijam fervorosamente. Ele dirige sua mão à nuca da amazona e agarra seus cabelos, e com a outra, segura sua fina cintura e a trás pra perto de si, e ela geme languidamente. A italiana por sua vez, passa as mãos por suas costas e o arranhava com suas longas unhas por cima do tecido, fazendo com que ele apertasse e as mandíbulas pra sufocar um gemido rouco e sôfrego. Estavam ardentes em desejo. Se amavam. Era difícil controlar seus instintos, seus poros exalavam libido. Separaram-se ofegantes, sem ar. Ele a mirou como um olhar apaixonado, brilhando de excitação e ela retribuiu da mesma forma. O amava! O adorava!_

 _Foi então que Camus notou que algo estava errado com sua amada. Ela ficou pálida de repente, seus olhos rodaram e perdeu o equilíbrio, sendo que o aquariano foi rápido, evitando a queda de sua noiva, sentando a mesma em um banco próximo._

 _ **\- Shina! Você está bem?**_ _– a olhou assustado –_ _ **O que aconteceu? Como se sente?**_

 _ **\- Não foi nada...**_ _– diz sem muita convicção –_ _ **Foi só uma tontura... só isso.**_

 _ **\- Tontura? Outra vez?**_ _– pergunta intrigado, pensativo, pois nas últimas semanas ela estava sempre enjoada e com tonturas –_ _ **Shina você não está...**_

 _ **\- Não estou o quê?**_ _-indaga meio que sem entender e um pouco zonza._

 _ **\- Shina, você está grávida?**_ _– seus olhos cintilam e um enorme sorriso se desenha em seu lindo rosto._

 _ **\- E-eu, grávida?**_ _– falou gaguejando –_ _ **Não é possível! Eu me cuido, tomo as pílulas nos horários certos... eu... não entendo.**_

 _ **\- Esse mês você ficou menstruada?**_ _– estava expectante._

 _Ela suspira resignada, e responde._

 _ **\- Não. Esse mês não veio.**_ _– estava cabisbaixa._

 _Ele a beijou sem que ela esperasse. Um beijo terno e delicado, o que trouxe um pequeno e triste sorriso ao rosto de Shina._

 _ **\- E agora Camus? Somos tão jovens... eu não sei se vou conseguir ser uma boa mãe... estou com medo...**_ _– diz apenada._

 _Ele volta a beijá-la e a abraça com muito carinho, afaga suas verdes madeixas e fala em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Não precisa ter medo. Você será uma ótima mãe, minha linda! Não se preocupe! Estarei contigo...eu... quero casar com você!**_ _– beija seus lábios com paixão e a abraça com mais intensidade –_ _ **Vamos ser uma família agora!**_ _– quebra o abraço es olha profundamente –_ _ **Eu te amo Shina!**_

 _ **\- Também te amo Camus!**_ _– o beija emocionada –_ _ **Como eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de amar!**_

 _Enquanto trocam longos e apaixonados beijos e delicadas carícias, não percebem a aproximação do outro casal, que param bem perto deles, e a Águia dá um pequeno pigarro para chamar atenção._

 _ **\- Rrrammm... rrrammm...**_ _– interrompe Marin com um sorriso travesso –_ _ **Posso saber o motivo pra tanto amor?**_

 _Camus se levanta, e para a surpresa da ruiva, a abraça, num misto de euforia e pura felicidade, o que faz Radamanthys levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas._

 _ **\- Vou ser pai, Marin! Shina está grávida!**_

 _Marin leva as mãos à boca com a inesperada notícia e abre um largo sorriso, e abraça sua melhor amiga, que ainda está um pouco atônita._

 _ **\- Isso é verdade, Shina?**_

 _ **\- Sim.**_

 _ **\- Porque não me contou?**_ _– pergunta fingindo irritação._

 _ **\- Não tinha muita certeza... eu sempre me cuidei e... não consigo entender.**_ _– diz ainda confusa._

 _ **\- Não tem o que entender! Aconteceu e pronto!**_ _– fala a ruiva enxugando uma lágrima solitária no rosto de sua amiga –_ _ **Seu bebê é uma bênção, é o ápice do amor de vocês! Não fique assustada, ninguém nasce sabendo de nada, e tanto eu, como as meninas vamos te ajudar. Fique tranquila!**_

 _O Juiz parabeniza o aquariano dando um forte aperto de mão, seguido de um caloroso abraço. Estava feliz por seu novo amigo, se colocava em seu lugar. Se imaginava radiante, recebendo essa notícia de sua amada._

 _ **\- Isso merece uma comemoração!**_ _– fala o loiro sorrindo –_ _ **Vamos voltar pra pista. E hoje tudo fica por minha conta. Vocês merecem!**_

 _ **\- Vamos Shina! Vamos comemorar!**_ _– diz a ruiva, e trazendo pela mão._

 _ **\- Já estou indo, pra que a pres...**_ _– sua frase foi interrompida quando sentiu ser erguida pelo seu lindo noivo, que a levava em seus braços._

 _ **\- Não pode fazer esforço, linda!**_ _– sorri encantadoramente._

 _ **\- Já começou com os mimos?**_ _– cruza os braços contrariada, o que causa risadas nada discretas do casal de amigos –_ _ **Não estou doente, só estou grávida!**_

 _ **\- Mais você não é qualquer grávida, é a minha grávida!**_ _– e a leva pra pista, onde os quatro comemoram juntos essa nova fase na vida do casal._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Horas mais tarde, Marin e Radamanthys chegam ao apartamento deste, e como sempre, com muitos beijos, chupões e toques maliciosos durante o trajeto. Na sala, continuaram as maravilhosas carícias, porém o loiro para repentinamente._

 _ **\- Ruivinha, vai indo pro quarto, enquanto eu vou tomar um anti-ácido. Essas bebidas fraquinhas acabam com o meu estômago.**_ _\- dá uma piscadinha sexy._

 _Marin fica na ponta dos pés e fica bem próximo ao ouvido de seu amado espectro, sussurrando sedutoramente._

 _ **\- Estou esperando então. Não demora, viu?**_ _– e vai em direção ao quarto, com um andar insinuante, que deixa Radamanthys quente de desejo._

 _No caminho para o quarto, a bela amazona se depara com pétalas e mais pétalas de rosas, nas cores branca, negra e vermelha, jogadas pelo corredor, fazendo um caminho para o quarto. Ia chamar seu noivo, porém sua curiosidade falou mais alto e foi seguindo o inusitado tapete, até parar na porta do quarto. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e virou bem devagar, abrindo a porta de igual maneira._

 _Seus olhos se arregalaram com tamanha surpresa: o quarto estava lindamente decorado com buquês de todos os tipos, com rosas brancas e negras de vários tamanhos, velas aromáticas, também nos tons de branco e negro, estrategicamente dispostas pelo ambiente, e em cima da cama, forrada com um elegante enxoval de seda negra, rosas vermelhas dispostas em formato de um gracioso coração, com pétalas formando a frase que fez a sempre sóbria amazona de Águia desabar em prantos._

" _CASA COMIGO, MARIN?"_

 _Ela se volta para trás e dá de cara com o belo Juiz segurando uma caixinha de veludo preto e deixando à mostra um belo anel de ouro branco e brilhantes. Ele toma com suavidade sua trêmula mão direita e com muita delicadeza, coloca a linda aliança, que ficou perfeitamente ajustada em seu melindroso dedo anelar._

 _ **\- Casa comigo, ruivinha?**_ _– a beija com devoção –_ _ **Você trouxe luz à escuridão que era a minha vida. Me fez saber o real sentido do que é ser feliz. Me fez ver o quanto eu era frio e vazio. Você trouxe calor e encheu minha existência de uma alegria que jamais imaginei que pudesse existir.**_ _– suspira fundo –_ _ **Eu te amo!**_

 _Marin o abraça em prantos e ele afaga seus sedosos cabelos. Se afastam um pouco e ele a beija com amor, com paixão. Se separam e ela sorri. Um sorriso largo, repleto de felicidade e responde sem vacilar._

 _ **\- Sim, Rady! Eu também te amo! O que eu mais quero nesse mundo e viver o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado!**_

 _Ele dá o seu melhor sorriso, e novamente a beija. O tempo parece não passar. Se separam por falta de ar, e ela por sua vez, pergunta curiosa._

 _ **\- Tem dedo do Dite nisso tudo aqui, não é?**_

 _ **\- Nada te escapa ruivinha?**_ _– ri divertido –_ _ **Conversei com ele antes de ir ao Templo Principal. Ele é um cara legal. Se convenceu do meu amor por você e resolveu me ajudar a fazer essa surpresa.**_

 _ **\- Por isso ele não estava em casa quando nós saímos da audiência? Pensei que ele não quisesse te encontrar, e por isso foi embora.**_

 _ **\- Nós armamos tudo direitinho. Você nem desconfiou!**_

 _ **\- Ah Rady! Eu adorei!**_ _– sorri maravilhada –_ _ **Você é tudo o que eu esperava em um homem! É honrado, íntegro, apaixonante, me ensinou a ser forte e a enfrentar o mundo sem medo! Estou segura ao seu lado e o mais importante: me mostrou o que é amar de verdade!**_ _– se abraçam e se olham com muita ternura –_ _ **Te amo!**_

 _Beijaram-se como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, e fizeram amor pelo resto da noite, onde seus corpos se uniram na perfeita sintonia de seus mais sinceros sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que transformaram a doce ruiva em uma mulher forte e decidida e o temível Juiz do Inframundo em um homem amável, amigável e extremamente apaixonado. E tudo isso começou como um sentimento INESPERADO..._

 **Fim**

 **Notas finais**

 _E aí, meus amores? O que acharam do final?_

 _Fiquem à vontade pra comentar, deixar críticas ou sugestões para futuras histórias._

 _Bjos e até a próxima!_


End file.
